tower_of_torturefandomcom-20200215-history
Lloyd Lowell
Lloyd Lowell was a thief who visited Torcia Tower in search of its treasure. Tortured and imprisoned there, he eventually escaped, later joining the efforts of Raymond Atwood in attacking the tower. History In his youth, Lloyd was an aspiring actor, although unable to continue his career due to not belonging to a wealthy family. As he needed money to become famous, Lloyd became a thief in his hometown. At some point, he recruited his younger brother, Zepeto, in a difficult burglary, only to be betrayed by him to the police. Forced to run away, Lloyd ended up in Lion City. Entering Stella's Bar, he chatted with the owner, Stella Townsend, to learn more about the city. Pretending to look for work, he listened as Stella explained that he could be hired by either the wealthy Chamberlain family or the noble daughters of Hank Fieron, the latter living in Torcia Tower. Just then, one of the daughters, Gibbet, also entered the bar and spoke with the two of them. During the conversation, Gibbet brought up the Pot of Basuzu, which supposedly had healing water, before leaving. Determining it to be valuable, Lloyd decided to rob Gibbet and her sisters. Staying at a cheap inn upon Stella's suggestion, Lloyd roomed with the street performer Raymond Atwood, although not interested in befriending him despite his attempts. A week since arriving in Lion City, Lloyd broke into Torcia Tower. Encountering Gibbet on the second floor, Lloyd bantered with her before holding her at gunpoint, not wanting any loose ends. He was soon after captured by her using a gibbet and lost consciousness. Waking up on the third floor, he was tortured by Rack, before being transferred to a cell on the fourth floor guarded by Maiden. While there, he encountered another prisoner, a former coal miner. As the cell they were facing had their belongings, Lloyd took his pistol and picked the lock, bringing the other prisoner along. The man then gave him some dynamite to use in order to escape. Eventually, however, they were caught by the three sisters, the other prisoner being killed in the process. Lloyd was tortured for a month before he escaped by blowing up a wall with the dynamite and jumping out of it. Passing out, he was soon after found by the passing Stella, and taken to the hospital of the doctor Benji Kemp. Stuck in a coma for a time, Lloyd eventually came to, wearing a mask to cover his disfigured face. With Raymond wanting to challenge the tower, Lloyd accompanied him there, with Benji also tagging along. He thus waited outside while Raymond went in under the pretense of being hired help by the politician Joshua Herbert and fake sorceress Vivian. With Raymond's mission successful, the three returned a week later along with Stella in tow. Appearances *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl-'' (mentioned only) *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' *"Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep" (first appearance) Gallery |-|Concept Art = Benji Kemp and Lloyd Lowell.jpg|Concept art of Lloyd and Benji Lloydconcepts.png| Lloydmaskconcepts.png|Further conceptualization of Lloyd's mask and disfigured face Promosketch.png|Lloyd in a concept for a Clown Chapter promo Castheightchart.png|Cast height chart |-|Songs = PV17.png|Lloyd with Benji and Raymond in "Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep" |-|Books = Coverback.png|Lloyd on the back cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- Lloydgibbetstellaillus.png|Lloyd with Gibbet and Stella in her bar Sistersfinal.png|Lloyd being confronted by the sisters Raymondlloydillus.png|Masked Lloyd following Raymond |-|Manga = Clowninnercover.png|Lloyd on the inner cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Clownchapter.png| Clownraymondlloyd.png|Lloyd as he appears in the manga Clownbenjilloyd.png| Clownlloyd.png| Clownraymondstellalloydbenji.png|Masked Lloyd returning to the tower Clownmaskedlloyd.png| |-|Misc = ClownChapter.jpg|Lloyd on a promotional image for Clown Chapter Clownchapterspread.png|Lloyd on another promotion for Clown Chapter Clownpromo.png|Lloyd in a character slide promotion Lloydraymondcard.png| Raymondlloydcard.png| Lloyddoodle.png| Lloyddrawing.png| Actorlloydsketch.png|Lloyd in costume Omakesketch.png|Omake sketch Sketchbook.png|Sketch compilation Panelspreview.png|Panel previews for Clown Chapter References Category:Humans